Typically bathroom tissue is dispensed in rolls. Roll dispensers are usually permanently installed in bathrooms using a removeable spindle. In order to replace a bathroom tissue roll, the spindle must be removed from the roll dispenser, the old roll of bathroom tissue removed from the spindle, the new roll of bathroom tissue threaded onto the spindle, and the spindle and bathroom tissue roll reinstalled in the roll dispenser. Many times the roll dispenser is located adjacent to a toilet, or other object, making access to the roll dispenser difficult, thereby making the replacement of tissue rolls in the roll dispenser an arduous task, especially for older users and handicapped users. The width of typical bathroom tissue rolls is unsatisfactory to many people who would prefer wider bathroom tissue which would be easier to use and more effective. The amount of bathroom tissue that can fit on a typical roll is limited and many people would like a bathroom tissue dispenser that can hold a larger quantity of tissue so as to reduce the frequency with which it has to be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bathroom tissue dispenser that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.